Interrogator
"We’ll save the tongue for last. He’ll need it to confess. As for the rest...well, pick a limb and hand me the pliers." Advanced (Core) Interrogators know how to make people talk. They use both psychological and physical methods to extract information from their charges and neither is very pleasant. Interrogators work for Witch Hunters and Nobles and sometimes for the more zealous churches. They pride themselves on their efficiency, though many achieve it with excessive brutality. The best Interrogators know that discovering the truth is an art form. People lie and obfuscate and will say nearly anything to make the pain stop. Getting a confession is easy; getting to the truth is altogether more difficult. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Charm, Heal, Intimidate, Perception, Torture Talents: Menacing, Specialist Weapon Group (Flail), Wrestling Trappings: 5 knives, Flail, 3 sets of manacles Career Entries Barber-Surgeon, Bodyguard, Flagellant, Jailer, Thug Career Exits Physician, Racketeer, Thief Karlos of Kislev Many stumble into the job of interrogator due to a certain unconcern for the pain of others and a reasonable talent for inflicting it. The world often asks an individual to be either the producer of pain, or the bearer of it, and it’s hardly unnatural that many choose the latter.Sometimes, however, there are those who seem born to the task. Karlos is an artist, surrounded by brutes. While others would use pain as a means to an end, to him, the pain was the end, and the act of interrogation the most dull and banal part of the job. He has drifted from employer to employer – always hired for his expertise, always dismissed for his unconcern with actually discovering information. He has worked with witch hunters, but even they dismiss him, because he doesn’t even put up a front of caring about heretics or magic. He just wants the ability to earn money doing what he loves – hurting people. Karlos can be found almost anywhere in the Old World, plying his trade for whoever will employ him. If he encounters a fellow interrogator, he may decide to test them to see if they have the same spark he does, and pass along his skills if they do. If they don’t...well...sometimes he works for free. To the Pain Interrogators normally work in a controlled environment, with their subjects suitably restrained and a wide assortment of sharp implements at their disposal – however, their quarry is not always so accommodating. An interrogator’s knowledge of human anatomy and precisely applied pressure to nerve points can be extremely useful in dangerous situations. Many foolhardy combatants have underestimated the skill and precision of an interrogator. Whether armed with a sharp scalpel, fiery hot pincers or even a simple iron prod, in the hands of a skilled interrogator, such items can be as fearsome or deadly as a longsword in the hands of a battle-hardened knight. A sturdy breastplate or heavy coat of chain may stop most of the blows – but there are always gaps in the armour, exposing sensitive areas of the body to the interrogator’s tools. With the right amount of force applied to just the right area, a single blow can fell even the strongest warrior.